Spider-Man Fanfiction
by KyouryuuBlue
Summary: What would you do if you heard a voice, found someone on the verge of death, then bitten by a Spider? Hi, my name is Alexander, but you can call me Xander) follow me on my journey as I recount the events from what changed my life forever.
1. Chapter 1:Spider bite? It Lead to That M

**Chapter 1: Spider bite? It Lead to That Moment**

Hi, my name is Alexander, but you can call me Xander. I would like to tell you a story, not just any story. A story of adventure, a story of mysteries, a story a villainous deeds, and a story of superheroes. You may find what you are about to read full of lies, but I promise what you read is all true. But before I begin to tell you of this story, let me first tell you a bit about myself.

As I mentioned, my name is Alexander. I live in a small town that no one knows of, BUT I dream of the big city. I am enrolled in college and will graduate next year. I consider myself a person of little talent, yet one thing that I am good at is speaking Japanese. I enjoy reading, writing, video games, and pretty much anything that has Japanese culture. Yep, you guessed it! I am a bit of a nerd. Not one athletic bone in my body (that I know of). As you will see, a lot of what happened was all because of what I enjoy doing. As for what I look like, well I am about six foot two inches. Not skinny, but not really big. I say fluffy. Blue eyes, with brown hair. I don't look like what girls would consider "hot" and I don't have a girlfriend. I was never popular in high school either. Anyway, let's get back to the story

It all started one cloudy afternoon as I was out for my evening walk. There were thick and gray clouds in the sky. Although the air did not smell of rain, it looked like it would pour down at any minute. The wind was blowing at just the right strength. It reminded me that Alabama had really missed out on the spring like weather.

I had just started a new attempt to lose a few pounds for that Super Sentai cosplay I wanted to get. My ipod was in my hand and I was browsing my selection of J-pop music for that one song to get me motivated. I also had my green pocket notebook with me. I was hoping to feel inspired for a new story that I had been working on. The story included spirits, magic, and evil sorceresses trying to sacrifice people to say alive. As I was walking down the road I began to notice all the trees in the area. They were full of their green foliage. The wild flowers on the side of the road were in full bloom. The yellow, purple, and white buds made the otherwise dull surrounding pop out and look beautiful. When I glanced up I noticed a trail that had just been made. This was nothing new to me since four wheelers were always running up and down the roads and into the woods making trails for enjoyment and places for people to hunt. My curiosity got the best of me and I headed down the trail. Let me just say, that decision changed my life forever!

At first, the trail was nothing impressive. You could tell that log trucks were clearing the land for whatever reason. There were a few Caterpillar trucks, log trucks, and dump trucks parked all over the place. There were also long, freshly cut longs lying everywhere in bunches. I could still smell the pine in some areas. I continued farther along and the path began to narrow in. I felt the trees trying to smother me the farther I went. I pulled out my notebook and began to write. _Stormy night. Lost in the woods. Trees possessed with evil spirits._ I then snapped a picture of the area for reference. I then decided that it was better if I turned back now. Who knows what could be lurking in the woods. As I was walking back I heard a scream. It sounded like a man's scream. _Oh great. _I thought. _This is what I was afraid would happen, I am about to die, or someone is being murdered._ Knowing that I only had one option home, I hesitantly kept going. To my surprise, no one was in the clearing. Relieved, I stopped to gather my breath. I set down on the ground and pulled out my water bottle from the backpack I had brought. When I looked back up something caught my eye, something I didn't notice my first time through. A small little shack. Well I guess that was what it was. It was just three walls and a window. Then I saw something else. Inside the room. it was just a glimpse, but I swore I saw a white shirt sleeve. That really freaked me out. I turned away, then looked back, but this time nothing. Again, I listened to my conscience. Something I would never do again.

As I walked closer to the "shack" I saw some dead limbs and logs lying around. You know? Those pieces that aren't worth carrying to the wood chipper place. I slowly walked closer and called out "Is anyone here?" No response but I thought I heard a noise. So I kept walking closer, neglecting to see the figure that was hiding behind the brush watching me. When I made it to the shack, I looked inside. What I saw astonished me. A young guy, about my age, tied up and gagged. He had bruises all over his face. His black hair covered part of his EYE but I could tell it was black. His white short torn in pieces, his jeans ripped up as well. I removed the gag in his mouth and he yelled. "Quick get out of here! Before he come back! He will kill us both!"

" I can't leave you here like this." I responded, reaching around his waist to untie his hands. The guy brought his hands back to the front and was rubbing them. They were red from the lack of circulation. He then said. "Thank you but we have to leave. That psycho is trying to kill us." Suddenly a deep, evil, twisted voice arose then spoke. "Leave? Why you can't leave. You now know who I am. My only choice is to make sure you both die. Tonight. Now watch as I burn this run down shack to the ground. By morning, the only thing the police will find is your burnt up skin, and maybe your bones buried in the ashes."

We both looked up at him, I could fill the darkness inside the figure floating in the air. I also felt the fear in not only my body, but in this stranger's body as well. The figure snapped his finger and a huge rock began to float in the air landing right where the only exit was. Then the brush began to come inside the little room and surround the building. Lastly, the figure snapped his finger one last time and flames appeared in his hand. He shot the flames at us. The red, yellow, and orange swirled around us, the embers flying into our eyes, the unbearable heat soaking into our skin causing burns. Panic set in, we yelled for help and nothing. The figure floated to the ground and walked away. Defeated, the stranger and I gave up. Nothing left to do but die. Then another strangely odd thing happened, but I don't fully remember. Why? Well I fainted from the heat. What I do remember was this. A spider crawled out from the burning debris, probably his home, and bit the person next to me. The last thing I remember, him yelling in pain as the fire consumed us and the spider heading toward me.

WELL AT LEAST THAT IS WHAT I WAS TOLD/REMEMBERED…


	2. Chapter 2:The Stranger-Who Are You and W

**Chapter 2: The Stranger-Who Are You and Why am I in the Hospital?**

どう思いますか？ Woops, forgive me. I was having a conversation in Japanese with a friend. My mind forgot to come back to English. What I meant to say was, What do you think? I hope you enjoyed the first of my story. Trust me, I didn't. You didn't have to feel what I felt. The pain, the burning, the sweat, the…oh I guess you want to know what happened next.

I woke up a few days later in a hospital bed. The room around me was bland. White walls, boring important doctor machines, a bulky 1980s television up on a stand. The least they could do was update the place a bit. I mean Children's Hospital had A flat screen television and a XBOX 360 in every room! Looking around the room, I noticed that I was alone. The TV was making a little background noise. I tried raising up a bit and winced in pain, grabbing my side as I slowly lay back down. What I noticed then was odd, considering that I…wait what happened? (I add that because at the time I did not remember the previous events. The last thing I remembered was seeing someone tied up.) Anyway the odd thing, I felt skinny and buff. How long had I been asleep? Was I getting some type of food? How did I end up looking like this? These questions scrambled in my head as I tried to get up again. I felt the burning and pain hit me again as I forced myself up out of the bed. I screamed as I stood up and made my way toward the bathroom.

Once inside I looked in the mirror, there was nothing worth mentioning inside besides a toilet and shower. The same bland white walls shown through with some white tile. My face was covered in bruises and burns. A white ace bandage was wrapped around my forehead and arms, and my eyes were swollen. Then I noticed something, I was seeing clear as day with no glasses. I had been in glasses since the age of two. I lifted my hand up toward my face and covered my left eye. Perfect vision. As I dropped my hand, I screamed again. Then I lifted up the robe the doctors must have put me in. Instead of a slightly overweight young adult, there stood a skinny, muscular build stomach and chest. It had looked like I had been working out for weeks. None of this made since. I turned to leave the bathroom and screamed in agony. My body burned. I fel a horrible pain shooting all through my body. It felt as if someone was electrocuting me. The jolt of pain cause me to collapse, on the way down I hit a red button.

"Are you okay?" came a female voice from within a small speaker in the wall. My reply, was screaming. I couldn't get a single word out of my mouth. Then I heard footsteps. They were fast approaching. One door slammed open then the other. I was on my news bent over, crying, still screaming. I was holding my shoulders, almost hugging myself. Trying to assure myself I would be ok.

"Alexander! Can you get up?" a nurse was asking. He reached out to grab my arm. On impact I jerked away and screamed in agony again. The pain was too much. The slightest touch was sending the shockwaves back through my body. Only this time, my body began to shack violently. It seemed like a never ending process.

"Quick, Jackie! I need that syringe! He is having a seizure" The male nurse shouted. I looked up. A nurse came into the room with a syringe full of blue liquid. I fell backwards onto my back hitting my head on the toilet seat.

"It is just morphine, you will be ok."

Since I wasn't able to move, I had no choice but to let the liquid enter my body. The impact added more pain to what I was already feeling. Then within seconds, it was gone. All of the pain, the burning, the shocking sensation. I felt like I was in paradise. The other side effect was what came next. I looked up at the nurses and mumbled "Thank you." Then I drifted off to sleep.

**Stay tuned for Part 2!**


End file.
